Harry Yuy, pilot 06
by gundam06serenity
Summary: challange fic response to Shinigami's shadow Harry Yuy, Pilot 06 challange
1. Default Chapter

Pilot 06 Harry Yuy

Title: Harry Yuy, Pilot 06

Rating: pg13

Genre: Action/ Adventure, Romance

Pairings: It's a surprise

Author: gundam06serenity

Authors notes: Response to challange fic

Summary: (see chapter two)

Chapter one: Who the hell are you?!

"Urrg! What a mission! Remind me to kill G next time I see him" Duo moaned, jumping out of Deathsythe's cockpit, looking completely exhasted, as he stumbled towards the other three pilots, leaning heavily against the silent Hevyarms pilot and weary blond companion.

The year was After Colony 195. The five gundam pilots, against the Mad Five's wishes, had banded together and formed a strong friendship almost six months eairler. Their trust in eachother was unrivaled; knowing everything from eachothers capabilities to their reliabilities, though they knew more about each others motives rather than pasts. Each had shared a little of their pasts, but none were quite ready to take that final step just yet.

The five of them had just come back from a relativly short, yet taxing, dangerous two-week mission. They had returned to one of their favoret safehouses on Earth, a relativly large house, surrounded by over twenty-six acres of forest and woodland areas, with six resonably sized bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, libary, meeting room, mobile suite hanger and sevral training rooms, all courtsy of WEI.

"For once, Maxwell, I agree with you" Wufei groaned, rolling his shoulders, a faint but clear poping sound following.

"Agree? You? Oh my dear Shinigami; QUatre, has hell frozen over? Are pigs flying? Has Kushrenada appeared on national television in a sparkly pink thong and admitted to beimng an incompetent bastard? Has the world as we know it come to an end?!" Duo dramatically asked, clutching his best friend, eyes wide in mock-shock.

"Ha-fucking-ha Maxwell. I think I prefered you close to collapsing" Wufei muttered, their arguements silenced as the stotic Wing pilot emerged from his beloved Wing Zero, stalking towards where the other four pilots had been waiting calm-erm, patient-no, give me a sec, silent-oh hell, had been waiting for him.

"Type up your reports and send them to your respective docters. Then you can rest." Heero ordered, glaring at Duo, antisipating the braided pilots objections and complaints.

Duo, sighing loudly, stomped off towards the hanger doors, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei following closely behind, Heero following moments later, after pausing for a moment to double check the hangers security.

"Holy shit!"

"Maxwell, what the-Kuso!"

"Guys, what's....Oh my...."

"............................!"

"Heero, having heard the commotion from the living room, drew his gun, running at full speed towards the living room, as he reached the door, stopping dead in his tracks, grip loosining, gun falling limply to the ground, eyes widening, stunned.

"Heero, it's been a while. I think you're growing soft in your old age, hn?"

end of chapter one

erm, not a very long or good chapter....please R&R anyway! thankies you!


	2. chapter two

* * *

Pilot 06 Harry Yuy

Title: Harry Yuy, Pilot 06

Rating: pg13

Genre: Action/ Adventure, Romance

Pairings: It's a surprise

Author: gundam06serenity

Authors notes: Response to challange fic

Warnings: odd pairings, OOC, slightly AU, short chapters

Disclaimer: neither gundam Wing nor Harry Potter belong to me..... If they did, there'd be a hell of a lot more slash...... and Draco-Lucius incest...... A Treize-Koi not dying........

Chapter Two: Awwww, such a caring bro!

* * *

_"Heero, it's been a while. I think you're growing soft in your old age, hn?"_

"Harry?" Heero whispered, the tall, smirking figure nodded once, before Heero lanched himself at him, hugging him feircly, before hitting him on the back of the head, hard.

"Owie! Hey, what was that for?!" Harry winced, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being a prat and not keeping in touch" Heero glared, arms crossed.

"Awww, bro, I knew you cared!" He crowed, glomping the shorter teen.

"Yuy, mind explaining?" Wufei ground out, eye twitching as boy boys turned to face him, 'Hn'ing at the exact same time.

"Erm, Hee-chan? Do you two....know each other?" Duo asked, gun still drawn, unsure as of what to do.

"This is Harry Yuy, my younger brother" Heero started, ruffiling the taller boys already messy hair, recieving the trademark Yuy glare of death in return.

"B-brother?!" Three of the four other pilots gasped, Trowa, silently accepting it, nodding once to the two brothers.

"Nice to meet you" Harry smirked, nodding once in greeting.

Harry was taller than Heero, but just shorter than Trowa by about an inch. He had long, waist length raven black, messy hair, sparkiling emerald green eyes, and a slightly strange, lightning bolt shaped pink scar marring his forehead, partially hidden by his long bangs. He looked to be more of Europian decent, possiably Latin or English, rather than Euroasian like Heero.

He wore a simple emerald green shirt, black leather pants laced up the sides with crimson satin ties, black and silver studded Doc Martins, and a full length leather trenchcoat, black, of course. A black leather messanger bag was also slung over his shoulder. He looked to be only about twelve, thriteen years of age maximun, and, honestly looked more like a cross between Trowa, Duo and Wufei, rather than Heero.

"How did you get in here? Um, if you dont mind me asking?" Quatre quietly asked, lowering his gun, both he, and the other pilots becoming slightly unnerved by their identical smirks and expressions.

"That, little one, would be telling. Quatre Raberba Winner, Zero Four, pilot of gundam Sand Rock?" Heero asked. "Am I right?" Quatre merely nodded dumbly. Heero hit Harry again, glaring at his younger brother.

"Ow! Hey, is this abuse the Harry day or something?!" Harry complained, eubbing his head, glaring at Heero.

"No showing off" Heero ordered his now pouting, grubling brother.

"Um, Hee-chan? Since when did you have a brother?" Duo asked, eyes narrowing, warily darting between his partner and the now grinning boy.

"Oh yes, we've allllllllways been brothers, but he doesnt like to mention me much, I wonder why? Oh, I know, it's cause- Mphfummmumph!" Harry gleefully started explaining, only to be cut off by Heero slapping his hand over his mouth, glaring up at him feircly.

"Not.One.Word!" Heero growled. " And no licking! It's disgusting." Heero added, as the taller boy pouted, cautiously removing his hand.

"Fine, be like that. You've changed, bro. You were never like this back when it was only me, you and J" Harry sighed, shaking his head. "We're not really brothers, we were just brought up, trained and experimented on together" Harry rolled his eyes as the pilots looked towards Heero for conformation, only believing him when Heero nodded in agreement.

"Oooo-kay then. Any particular reason why you're here, shrimp-boy? Oh, and Hee-chan, we will be discussing this later" Duo enquired, a forced grin masking is features.

"Piloot Zero two, currently piloting Deathsythe? Likes to call himself Shinigami?" Harry said, leaning against the side of the couch.

"What do you mean, currently piloting?!" Duo growled, gun trained on Harry's smirking face.

Ignoring him, Harry sutned his icy glare on Heero, coldly stating. "Bro, I thought we were a team."

"Things change. We still are, Har, but I'm a pilot now, a gundam pilot! I need to work with other pilots, ones at my own skill leval" Heero stated, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, and I thought it was just because you were jelous that I beat you every time J set us a mission or new training simulation" Harry said sarcastically, reaching into a hidden pocket within his coat. "Oh, what's that?" He said, hodling up what looked like a key chain sized black, emerald green, crimson and silver gundam.

"Ch, kid, you've gotta be shittin me-" Duo started to laugh, stopping abruptly at Heero's serious expression.

"He did it, then.....J did it, he completed it" Heero looked up, serching Harry's eyes for an answer.

"No bro, I did. I completed it, I fixed it, I drew up the plans for the new Suits, and I finally completed my training and got away from that old coot" Harry stated cooly.

"Yuy, you may know what is going on here, but would you mind explaining it to the rest of us?!" Wufei growled, Kanata still trained on Harry.

"I'd like to introduce you to your new teammates. Harry, I'm sure you've already read up on everybody already, but I'll introduce you anyway. Harry, this is Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre. R Winner and Chang Wufei." Heero nodded towards each of them, indicating who was who. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to your new teammate, Pilot Zero Six of the Ice Phoneix Gundam, Harry Yuy.

* * *

To be continued 


End file.
